Love Me Not
by kUMiKo54
Summary: Hevn hires Ban to be her pretend boyfriend to impress a friend. Ban x Hevn... A little bit of some other pairings but mainly about the two... R&R! Fifth chapter finally updated... FINALLY!
1. Introductions Station

**Love Me Not**

**A/N: I don't own any Get Backers character here. I'm just borrowing them.. or maybe not… sigh… I wish I own them! Don't sue me! I'm poor. No money left… even from my allowance… I spent it all… WAAAAAAAH!!! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!!! (TT) ()**

THIS IS MY FIRST GET BACKERS FANFIC EVER… OR THE FIRST FANFIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY WHOLE CRAZY LIFE…

**This story is dedicated to all the Ban x Hevn fans out there, especially to the author of One Night, and to my friend, Ms. Faye Jasper Agudo (di ako maxadong marunong gumawa ng kuwento kaya mejo magulo. Hehehe.). Although I'm not so good a writer, at least I tried.**

**NO FLAMES!!! WELL HERE IT GOES…**

**ONE MORNING AT THE HONKY TONK CAFÉ**

"Ban-chan!!!" Amano Ginji wailed. "I'm hungry! We haven't eaten for days!"

"Shut up Amano. Let's just wish that Hevn would come barging in with a high paid job for us." Midou Ban said while taking a cigarette stick from his pocket. He then lighted it.

They waited and waited. The hours seemed like days but still no Hevn. The blonde haired boy was already leaning his head on the table dreaming of sushi: it's aroma filling the air he breaths in, it's sweet & sour taste lingering in every bite he takes. He couldn't take it anymore! This was too much to be called hunger. It was starvation for Kami's sake! _I wish Natsumi was here, _he thought. _That way when she sees us here starving to death she would probably treat us for even just a cup of coffee or anything to keep us alive._

Natsumi was out of town for a while to visit her friend in Shibuya. (A/N: I'm sorry I'm not familiar with the places in Japan. Shibuya is all I can think of. Gomen!) She told Paul that she was going to be away for about two weeks. Ginji couldn't wait that long to eat. His stomach was growling like mad. Fortunately Ban is able to ignore his hunger by puffing a cigarette. (A/N: In the Philippines most people smoke to lessen their hunger, well, at least that was what they told me.) But poor Ginji didn't smoke. He has no alternative to keep him from getting hungry.

"Oh, I can't stand it any longer!" Ginji said while banging the table with his hands. He stood up and went to face Paul with formality in his face. "Ginji," Ban called feeling a bit nervous. He had never seen his friend act like this. He too stood up ready to stop Ginji if ever he does something stupid. Ginji stopped in front of Paul Wang who was reading today's newspaper as always. Paul put down the newspaper he was reading and met Ginji's serious gaze. Much to his surprise Ginji kneeled down in front of him, still looking serious. He looked at Paul with anger. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Paul." Ginji began. Silence. "PLEASE GIVE US SOMETHING TO EAT!!! I'M REALLY STARVING!!!" He said in his usual chibi manner making the two stumble down on the floor.

"Why you little rat!" Ban came over to where Ginji was and squeezed Ginji's head with his knuckles, rubbing it to and fro. (A/N: sorry I don't know what's the term for that uhm, what do you call this… some sort of behavior) "YOU SCARED US THERE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOUT TO START A FIGHT BUT NO! YOU WERE ONLY DOING THAT TO BEG FOR FOOD. BAKA! IF YOU WERE JUST ASKING FOR PAUL TO GIVE US A FREE MEAL THEN YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED FOR IT THE PROPER WAY IT SHOULD BE SAID! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! " He said furiously at his friend. Paul just sweat dropped. He was silent. Ban was doing all of the punishment anyways so no need to cut in.

"I'm sorry Ban! Please stop!" Ginji pleaded "ouch! Ban that hurts! I'm really sorry Ban! Owee! I'm just really hungry! Ouch!" He said, Ban still screaming a lot of not so good words in the background.

Just then the door opened only to reveal a black haired girl with sapphire eyes coming towards them.

"Hi, Himiko!" Paul welcomed her in.

"Hi Paul! Hi guys! What's the racket all about?" Kudo Himiko asked while looking at the two boys, Ban torturing poor Ginji. She brought out a short giggle. "Ban, have pity on Ginji! He really looks like he had enough." She requested Ban with her sweet sincere smile (A/N: okay let's make one thing clear here. I'm not so much of a Himiko fan. I just put her in the scene for a while as an extra and probably to make things a bit messy but eventually I'll remove her when I'm done with the climax. NO FLAMES) Fortunately Ban has a soft spot for the girl's honey dewed smile.

"Yare" He said finally letting go of Ginji's head. "I'll let you go this time, Ginji. But don't do that again!!! You here me?! Cause if you do you're sleeping with the dogs for one night." "Plus!" he added, "You'll have to suffer a much heavier torture than that." Ban calmed down and went back to the boot they were seating at before Ginji went crazy.

"What's with them?" Himiko asked Paul. She took a seat in one of the stools in the counter. Paul told her the story…………………

"That's it?" Himiko asked with a bit of discontentment in her voice.

"Well, that's the story as far as I'm concerned." He said while wiping the coffee cups with a clean dish rag.

"I suppose those two do act really dumb sometimes." She said while sipping the coffee she ordered awhile ago when Paul was telling the story.

"You SUPPOSE???" Paul commented.

Himiko gave a smile. She turned her head over to the booth where the two were seating in. She couldn't help but ask herself _will this too ever grow up? I mean, look at them. They're in their twenties! Sure, there's no denying they're quite charming but it's a shame they have to act like little children. I wonder when will they finally settle down and have their own kids. Maybe by that time they'd actually act like their age. _But despite of all these questions flooding her brain deep inside she wished that she would be the one Ban will someday marry and have kids with. (A/N: DREAM ON LITTLE MISSY!!! evil laugh). Himiko was too busy with her own thoughts to notice Ban staring at him as if wanting an explanation why she was looking at them like that, Ban in particular.

"Oi, Himiko!" Ban exclaimed startling Himiko. "What's eating you?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, a smile forming on her face. Fortunately, she was able to hide her smile from Ban. If not he would suspect that she was crushing, well not actually crushing but more on falling in love with him, being so observant and all. _Ban _her mind called out_ how come I keep falling for you harder every time our eyes meet. Why do you act so naive when it comes to observing my emotions for you? Can't you see my eyes sparkle every time you meet my gaze? Can't you see through them that I have feelings for you? Is it that you tend not to show your true motions because you're scared I might not love you back? Or is it that you just ignore them. Do you really like me? Do you love me as much as I love you? _Questions clouded her mind turning her smile into a frown. She really loved Ban more than anything else in the world. She was ready to forgive him of what he did to his brother. She was willing to make sacrifices if it meant that Ban would return the love she has been secretly giving him all this time. She didn't want to think about it anymore cause the more uncertainties she asked to herself the more she felt her heart bleed. It felt painful. She didn't want to emote right now. Not in front of the man she loved. What would he think of her if he saw her cry? Maybe he'd call her names like "crybaby" or "sensitive" like he always teased her when her brother was still alive. She continued sipping what's left of her, now cold, coffee.

"Hey Ban," Ginji whispered to the man in front of him. He slightly pulled the sleeves of his jacket wanting Ban to pay attention to him.

"What is it Ginji?" Ban answered without even caring to look at his friend's concerned face.

"Well, you see" Ginji said shyly while playing with his fingers. " I think there's something wrong with Himiko. She's awfully gloomy these days."

"What are you talking about Ginji?" he asked finally puffing what's last of his cigarette and throwing it in the ashtray that was placed in front of him. Ban knew this was something to be interested about since Ginji barely notices anything going on around him on his own. He even gets lost a lot of times and in no time he gets into deep trouble. His friend was acting a bit unusual. He had to listen to what his friend was trying to say for he knew Ginji very well. And when he acts like this he knew there was something bothering him.

"Ban, don't take this seriously for it's just according to what I have observed about her."

"Spit it out then." He said impatiently.

"Well, I think Himiko likes you." He said with concern forming on his face.

Ban was silent. He looked at Ginji for a while then turned to look at Himiko then back at Ginji again. He sighed. "Ginji, I told you…"

"I know Ban." Ginji said not allowing Ban to finish what he was saying. "It's just that I think she really means it. I can see it whenever she looks at you, or somewhat stares at you. Didn't you notice? Sure you told me that you like somebody else and you treat her only like a sister and nothing more but I suppose she's waiting for you to notice her and

finally like her back."

"Don't worry Ginji. When the time comes I'll tell her everything" He assured his friend.

"I certainly hope you know what you're doing Ban cause it isn't right for a gentleman to break a ladies heart intentionally" Ginji said ending the issue.

_I sure hope so Ginji. _Ban thought _I sure hope so…_

Hevn came out from the bathroom. Her wet body was covered with a pink and rather small towel. Fortunately the towel was able to cover her private parts. Her hair was wrapped with a towel as well. She went to her bedroom to get dressed. After turning on the TV. she put on her undies. Just then her cellphone rang.

"Hello." She answered. The person on the other line was a girl. She could tell by how soft the voice was. And yet the voice sounded familiar.

"Is this Hevn-san?" the girl from the other line asked.

"Yes, this is Hevn speaking, who is this?" Hevn asked while putting lotion on her legs.

"HEVN-SAN! IS THAT REALLY YOU? IT'S ME! CRYSTAL! FROM HIGH SCHOOL?" the girl said enthusiastically.

"CRYSTAL? You mean Crystal Samuels?" She asked to be sure.

"The one and only!" Crystal replied.

Crystal was former classmates with Hevn when they were in high school. She was filthy rich and heir to the Samuels Computer Corporation. She is an only child and as expected in every unica hija of the well knowns she always got what she wanted. To top it all of she was a spoiled brat. Hevn couldn't quite remember why she befriended Crystal. Maybe it was because of her money. She was a real nuisance then, always bugging Hevn whenever she had the time which seemed like everyday. Crystal always have envied Hevn for her really huge boobs and therefore always felt insecure of herself and jealous of Hevn. She remembered that they both fell in love with the same person, Max Carter. But Hevn gave up her feelings when she found out that Max and Crystal was finally a couple. Though the pain is gone the scar was still there. It broke her heart whenever she saw them together. Fortunately she got over him and moved on with her life. Then there was Eiji. She thought she would finally be happy with him but only to find her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again. That's why she was afraid to love. After all of her heartbreaks she vowed to herself that she will never let anyone hurt her ever again. The Crystal-Max love affair had made her and Crystal become enemies. But now despite all of that there she was talking with Crystal.

"How are you? It's been a while when we last talked to each other." Hevn answered finally getting dressed in her baby blue dress, the one she wore when Ginji was in the hospital.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking! Guess where I am now?" Crystal said still with excitement in her voice.

"Uhm, let's see. If you're not in America you're probably in Europe or France or in England." Hevn said a bit annoyed this time. She knew Crystal very well and by the looks she guessed she never even changed at all. She's still the annoying, bragging, spoiled brat girl she knew from years ago.

"No, silly!" Crystal replied with a giggle. "I'm not in one of those countries you mentioned cause, you know, I've been there many times than you can ever imagine. Besides, traveling back and forth to those countries is so last century. This year I decided to try something else for a change."

"U-huh" was all Hevn could say. Now she was applying lipstick on her lips.

"I'm in TOKYO, JAPAN!" Crystal finally said. Hearing what her friend said caused Hevn to drop her lipstick.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes! Aren't you happy? Finally we could be together again!" Crystal exclaimed. _No I'm not happy to see you!_ Hevn thought for herself _for all I know you'll just brag about things again!_

"Meet me at Honky Tonk" the girl said. "I went there yesterday and there was this cute guy whom I really like and I'd love to see him again. Wait, you know where that is, don't you?"

"Of course I do." _What do you think I am, stupid? I've spent more years in Japan than you ever had so no need telling me directions like I'm a little kid who just lost her mother. And, wait… What cute guy? I never knew he's that cute but… could it be??? PAUL HAS FINALLY FOUND HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND??? _

"Well, see you in a few minutes! Bye."

"Crystal wait!" but before she could ask who the hell is this cute guy she was telling her about the other line was already cut. "Oh, great! Now what?" Hevn snorted.

Hevn got her hand bag and hurriedly went to the Honky Tonk Café. She has to get there before Crystal could. She just got to.

A/N: Well that's it for now. Did you enjoy it? Did it suck? I'm not sure of what's going to become of Hevn in the next Chapter. Any suggestions? I need to get the story to revolve around the Ban x Hevn pairing. Since this pairing is rare I've decided to make one myself. Hehehe. Besides I'm a big fan of Ban X Hevn! Wonder why stories of them together are kinda uncommon. Well READ AND REVIEW AND STRICTLY NO FLAMES!!!

**I know, I know… this chapter is short but I'll try to make Chapter 2 longer. And I'm really really sorry the words I used in this fic is rather narrow. I need to widen my vocabulary!!! There's so much I don't know!!! Uhm, I kinda gave up Ban's emotions here. But unfortunately for all of those who think that Hevn is the one Ban likes then better think again! I'm going to make this ficcie a little puzzling. HOHOHO!!!  **

**-UNICA HIJA means the only daughter. Here in the Philippines we use that term instead of saying "nagiisang anak na babae" (the only daughter). I didn't use the English version because I kinda like to mix something a bit Pinoy style in my Fic. Although it's a Spanish term I still consider it Pinoy-like.**

** If you don't like my story then just tell me when to stop. Okay? SEE YA!!!!**


	2. Waiting For The Princess

CHAPTER 2 

**LOVE ME NOT**

By: HACHiMiTSU-KAWAii 

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANY GETBACKERS CHARACTER USED IN THIS FIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO… TO… TO… THE OWNER WHO REMAINS ANONYMOUS TO ME. GOMEN! I have a really bad memory! (,)**

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm back! The machine-gun mouthed Hachimitsu! HOHOHO! Sorry it took me weeks (or was it months) to update my little story. The past week had been a burden for me and fortunately, ignoring the fact that I got a REALLY LOW MARK ON MY CHEMISTRY EXAM, everything's going smoothly the past few days. Well, let's not keep everybody waiting… HERE IT GOES. (NO FLAMES!)**

**WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIT! PS if you happen to encounter some incorrect grammar here please try to understand that I'm not that good in English… But I'm working on it…**

**DEDICATION: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL BAN X HEVN FANS OUT THERE ESPECIALLY TO THE AUTHOR OF ONE NIGHT, MZ-KITTY-KAT ( IS THE NAME CORRECT?), TO MISS FAYE JASPER "AKARI" AGUDO WHO HAD BEEN VERY SUPPORTIVE OF ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, AND TO MISS CHARISSA ALMEDA FOR ALWAYS ENCOURAGING ME (ACTUALLY BUGGING ME) TO WRITE SOME MORE (ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU TOMODACHI)… TAMA BA GRAMMAR KO? (TT)**

**OKAY! THIS TIME IT"S FOR REAL…. HERE IT GOES… HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. :)**

Hevn scurried off to go to Honky Tonk's. Crystals arrival was just so sudden that Hevn had to get there before her so called friend does to plan things out with the gang. She knew her very well. If she saw the guys she worked with acting like little brats she'd probably make fun of her leaving Hevn looking like an imbecile, as always. _Oh nooooooo! She's not gonna make me look like a fool once again. This time it's my turn to make fun of her. _She grinned evilly at the thought of how she was going to satirize the bitchy creep. She turned at the next corner and went to her shortcut through the alleyways. Fortunately, there were no gang meetings set for today and she was safe. Hevn was in such a hurry that even though she was wearing high heeled sandals she could run at maximum speed. _Damn! _She looked at her wrist watch. It was seven minutes past ten o'clock. _Don't worry, Hevn, you're almost there. Just turn at this corner and… THERE!_

****Hevn pushed open the door of Paul's Café. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" She was greeted by a shocked Paul. Panting heavily she managed to find her voice and ask him in between her gasps. "Paul." She said breathing in a lot of air to be able to continue what she was saying. "Where's Ban and Ginji?". As Paul was about to reply to Hevn's question the door of the men's room opened revealing the two getbackers. Ginji saw Hevn. As soon as he saw her he turned chibi and went towards her to perform his victory 'Fan Dance' chanting the words 'Hevn is here, oh yeah! I'm going to eat sushi, uh-uh!'.

Hevn sat down on the nearest thing she could sit on. Although the temperature was humid she was bathing in her own perspiration. She parted her legs slightly to cool her thighs exposing her pink lacy underwear.

Ban sat down on one of the stools in the counter. She turned to look at Hevn but instead of looking at her face the sight of her lingerie caught his attention. he couldn't resist glancing at it every now and then. Ban decided to turn away completely from her to stop himself from perverting again. And what's worse is that the girl isn't any ordinary girl like the ones he had dated with years ago, we're talking about Hevn here, the money-loving bitch they call their negotiator. Although a part of his mind was loving the view a part of him protested. _Oh shit! What's wrong with me? This isn't like me at all. No… it must be because of my roaring stomach. Yeah, it's just my stomach._ he thought for himself.

"Guys," Hevn started. " I have a job for you…"

"How much?" Ban asked immediately not letting Hevn finish what she was saying.

Hevn just stared at him still panting and sweating. Ban met her gaze. He couldn't help but just be amazed with how she looked when she was frustrated. Hevn looked even more beautiful than ever when she's like that.

She sighed. " Okay, I don't have the time to fool around with you now. How does 10,000 yen/day sound?"

"How many days are we talking about?" he questioned not knowing how to avoid blushing whenever his eyes set sight on Hevn.

"I don't know how long she's planning to stay here." Hevn confessed. "I just hope that this visit is a quick one. I can't afford to be paying you more than a 900,00 yen. That's all I have saved for myself."

"Who's this she? Who's visiting?"

"Oh this friend of mine. She's here in Tokyo."

"From the way you describe her I guess she's not welcome in your abode and she's forcing you to let her stay with you for a few days."

"Not exactly but close enough. So do you accept?"

"Fine." He said bluntly without hesitation this time. Considering Ginji's and his hunger situation he had to accept it. It was either he accepted the job no matter what it was or die of starvation. There were no other choices.

"That's bizarre. It usually takes a lot of encouragement to get you…"

"That's enough, woman. So are you gonna tell us what to do or just sit there blabbing all day?" he said cutting Hevn off.

"Alright here's the plan." Hevn told them what she had in mind……………………

"So what you're saying is that we need to pretend as your boyfriend to impress this Crystal-girl?" Ban was starting to doubt the idea.

"Actually, I only need one from you two."

"So who's it gonna be?" Ban lighted another stick of cigarette. The idea made him nervous and tingly all over. It seemed to him like her idea was going to bring trouble to them. He looked at Ginji. Ginji looks like he really needed to eat pretty soon or else he'll get sick and that was not at all good because if he'll get sick he needs medicine to get well. And medicine means more expenses and that was a big no-no. He had a bad feeling about this.

Hevn thought of who she was going to pick to be her pretend boyfriend. His first choice was Ginji. _Ginji. He's a nice man. Good looking too. But the only problem is I doubt if he's had any experiences with the ladies before. He'll just cause more trouble then help. On the other hand… _she looked at Ban from head to toe examining him like he was a rare piece of artifact or something. _Ban seems to act more maturely than Ginji. And he has a hell lot more experiences with women than Ginji and therefore that makes him the winner._

"Ooooooooh Baaaaaaaaaan!" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. Ban looked at her.

"Do I have to be the one?" he asked letting out a sigh. Hevn nodded still smiling.

"Yeah, did I mention that she's the heir to SCC the largest computer corporation in the business?" she added.

What she said convinced Ban this time. "I suppose I can play along with your little game." He said unknowingly to Hevn that he was partying deep inside. Besides, there was no use arguing with her. She was as stubborn as a mule and insists on whatever she wanted. Moreover he knew he'll give in sooner or later to the lure of money.

"But there are limitations…" she continued.

"What now?" he asked a bit annoyed this time. If he wasn't in a crazy mood right now he'd probably rejected the job except for the fact that they were dealing with money and companies here.

"There will be no funny stuff. You're only going to be my boyfriend if she's in sight but after that it's back to normal again."

"No problem." He assured her. "Besides you're not my type of girl anyway." He said smirking as he stood up and walked towards Paul's computer room leaving an annoyed Hevn. "Hey Paul! Do you mind if I surf on the Internet with your computer for a while?".

Paul looked hesitant at first but finally agreed. Ginji followed him leaving Hevn and Paul alone.

"Of all the people in the world you had to pick him." Paul stressed out to Hevn who was sipping her coffee quietly.

"It's kind of unexpected and that's the first thing that came up in my mind so…" she reasoned out.

Paul got the idea and went back to reading the article in the newspaper he was reading from a few minutes ago.

Ban was looking through the result of his search for "CRYSTAL SAMUELS". Unfortunately the turned in results showed more than a hundred girls bearing that name. He typed in "SAMUEL'S COMPUTER CORPORATION" to shorten the list. The search engine gave him three people matching the profile. One was a man named "BENEDICT SAMUELS" and the other two were female, one named "ELIZABETH SAMUELS" and the other one was someone with the name "CAROLINE MARIE SAMUELS". Ban was puzzled this time. Non of the three was this Crystal-girl Hevn was talking about. He started to think of the possibilities. _Hevn told me that she was the heir to the SCC. But the results of the search didn't show anyone named Crystal. Unless… CRYSTAL ISN'T HER REAL NAME! _Ban thought for himself. He observed the names carefully. _Let's see. If she's only using her nickname then the nearest name to hers is this Caroline Samuels. _Ban clicked the name to view her full profile.

HOOYAH! SEARCH/ PEOPLE: OWNER OF SAMUELS COMPUTER CORPORATION 

NAME: Caroline Marie F. Samuels

BIRTHDATE: UNKNOWN

BIRTHPLACE: UNKNOWN

INFORMATION: Caroline Marie Samuels is the only child of Mr. Benedict Samuels, **owner of Samuels Computer Corporation, **and wife Elizabeth. Currently she is working as a model for "FAD" line of clothing…

Ban stared at the monitor. The info was enough to prove that she's this Crystal Samuels. Knowing that she was the only daughter and heir to SCC he was convinced. He leaned on his chair thinking deeply. He had heard of her from sometime before but he couldn't remember when. He looked at Ginji. Ginji was half-asleep. Ban thought that a nap would help calm down his stomach for a while. While his friend was sleeping he thought of chatting on the net for a while while waiting for the prey… Crystal.

A minute passed. Then another. Then another. Then another. But still no Crystal. The minutes continued passing by until it turned into hours. One hour. Hevn looked pissed off. After making her run in high heeled sandals and making her act like a lunatic in front of her friends, the nerve of that girl making an appointment when she's the one who gets there not minutes but hours after the appointed time.

"Where is she?" she started to get irritated because of Crystal not showing up at the agreed time. "Ugh! I should've known it was going to be like this! Ooooh! When I get my hands on her I'll rip her apart!" she exclaimed. Her voice reverberated inside the café making Paul stop what he was doing to check if she was alright. Hevn was now hitting the table with her bare fists. She didn't care if it hurt. All she had in mind now is how she's going to get back at Crystal for making her wait like this.

"Oi, Hevn!" Paul called her attention. "The cost of the damages goes into your tab."

Hevn didn't mind if it's gonna cost her. She needed to let some steam out! She was already going out of control, bursting into flames.

Ginji woke up all of a sudden when he heard screams. He thought it was only the little voice in his head he called conscience that seemed to be doing it again… calling his name as if trying to tell him something. He opened his eyes, fully awake by now because of the noise. He looked at Ban. Ban was silent and on his face was that questioning look. Ginji wasn't the only one who was hearing things. Ban heard it too. So that couldn't be his conscience. They both stood up and headed for the door. They peeped outside only to find out that those screams were coming from their intermediary agent, Hevn. Looking at each other for a while trying to ask the other what was going on, Ban and Ginji just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted by that woman, Ginji going back to sleep and Ban going back to chatting with this girl he met in the internet.

Hevn was tired. She figured that all those things she was doing was useless. _Calm down… calm down… calm down… _she heard her mind tell her. Gradually, she started to relax. Still not disregarding the actuality that she was tricked, tricked by that insolent woman.

After one hour of chatting non-stop Ban decided to let his eyes rest for a while so he went outside the computer room. Besides he wanted to know what time her friend was planning to meet with her. "So, where is she?" But that didn't help. It only made Hevn grow more enraged.

"Ssssssssheeeeeeee'ssss gooooooiiiiiing toooo beeeee aaaa liiiiiiiiiiittlllllle laaaaaaaaaaaaaate." She said grinding her teeth.

"Ooookaaaaaaay…" Ban replied with a sneer. She looked so not like her today. It's as if this Crystal has the power to manipulate Hevn into a whole new person. To avoid getting into trouble Ban just kept his mouth shut and decided to take a short nap. That chatting wore his eyes down.

Just when Hevn was about to cancel the whole meeting the door opened. A red-headed girl wearing a tube top and a mini skirt stood at the entrance. At the sight of her Ban's eyes grew big. _She's one hot babe!_ He thought as he looked at her flawless thighs up to her humongous numnums. Well, it wasn't that big compared to Hevn's.

"Crystal!" Hevn stood up to hug her friend.

"HEVN!" exclaimed Crystal, not wanting to break the hug.

"Ogenki desu ka?"

"I'm fabulous as always, you know!" Crystal bragged. By now Hevn has this nerve pop out from nowhere in her head. _Yup! She's the real deal. _She thought. It wasn't hard to isolate the real Crystal Samuels cause she's one in a million, one in a million wanna-kill person that is.

"And you?"

"Oh I'm fine! So what came to you that you suddenly wanted to visit me here in Japan?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to visit my old pal, isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Sure. Sure. Come take a seat." She offered crystal a seat at one of the stalls.

"So who's this guy you were telling me about?" she asked her friend.

"Eherm!" Ban didn't want to be ignored. He looked at Hevn and she read his mind.

"Oh by the way." She said gesturing Ban to stand up. She went near him and hugged him like they were already an item. "This is my boyfriend."

"Oh!" was all Crystal could say. She looked disappointed. _oh! Now I get it! The hot guy he was telling me about is Ban! _She thought. _BAN? _It took her some time to let what she just found out sink into her mind and completely understand what was going on. _HAHAHA!_ A thought came in her mind.

**HEVN: 1**

**CRYSTAL: 1**

Now they were quits. Hevn thought it might be fun to play around with her for a while. Unsuspectingly to everyone involved she was keeping a scoring board in her brain to check how the situation was going; if Hevn is in the lead that means it was going according to planned but if Crystal is in the lead that means it's time for plan B. But first she needed to make her plan B.

It was time for work. Ban needed to pretend as the boyfriend now but somehow he was thinking of taking advantage of the situation and flirt with Hevn. Then after all of these he'll act that they broke up and court Crystal just for fun. Although his mind kept telling him over and over again that girls aren't toys Crystal looked like a Barbie Doll sold in every toy store there was and he was one girl eager to get her hands on the doll and play with it. Then when she gets bored with it she just throws it away. But when it comes to her true love he's never do a thing like that. Although Hevn looks more delicious than Crystal, Crystal was the type that's game for anything and Hevn… well… Hevn is Hevn, sophisticated, smart, and only flirts whenever she wants something but she doesn't go anywhere further than that.

Ban put his arm around Hevn's shoulders and snuggled in her hair.

"Honey, aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend over here?" Ban lied.

Hevn pinched his leg. He looked at her. She's got this what-are-you-doing-blowing-your-cover-don't-continue-what-you're-planning-to-do-or-else-you'll-get-something-from-me look on her face (A/N: (o.0)?). Ban grinned.

"Uhm, Crystal this is Midou Ban and vise versa." She introduced them to each other. Ban and Crystal shook hands. While doing so Ban pressed hers lightly as if he meant something more. Crystal, on the other hand was enjoying how he was flirting with her. She knew it was only between her and Ban and excluding Hevn out of the topic. She let out an evil simper at how she knew Ban was attracted to her. Suddenly all her chances of taking him away from Hevn sky-rocketed. She always gets what she wants. And now isn't an exemption. She's determined to get Ban all for herself by hook or by crook.

**A/N: Well wadya think? Is it a boring? Or did this chapter excite you? Please do tell me what you think!**

**To all you guys out there who reviewed thanks a lot! Especially to those who gave comments. Uhm to the one that commented that Ban and Ginji are just eighteen years old I based my story from the TV series and not the manga. And as some sites show it they're twenty-one in the anime version. Oh and I'm sorry for Crystal calling Hevn with a 'san'. I'm not really familiar with Hevn cause there's little information about her in the net. Ehihihihihi… sweatdrop. Thank you so much, guys for spending time reading my story. I really appreciate it. I also want to extend my gratitude to my classmate Avy Czarina Macarubbo for giving me ideas for my story (even though she doesn't know that she gave me proposals). ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNASAN!**

**Stay tuned…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**

**See you later space cowboy… is it appropriate for the anime, getbackers? Hehehe.. I just thought of putting it to add something peculiar in my author's notes… HOHOHOHO! (,)**


	3. Kissing The Devil

CHAPTER 3: KISSING THE DEVIL

LOVE ME NOT By: HACHiMiTSU-KAWAii 

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANY GETBACKERS CHARACTER USED IN THIS FIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO… TO… TO… THE OWNER WHO REMAINS ANONYMOUS TO ME. GOMEN! I have a really bad memory! (T.T)

**A/N: Here I am again! Sigh… I'm really upset about my grades… But you know what? That didn't stop me from making another chapter of my little itty bitty miniature story… I'm running out of words to write here! LET's JAM! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!**

**PS if you happen to encounter some incorrect grammar here please try to understand that I'm not that good in English… But I'm working on it…**

**DEDICATION: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL BAN X HEVN FANS OUT THERE ESPECIALLY TO THE AUTHOR OF ONE NIGHT, MZ-KITTY-KAT ( IS THE NAME CORRECT?), TO MISS FAYE JASPER "AKARI" AGUDO WHO HAD BEEN VERY SUPPORTIVE OF ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, AND TO MISS CHARISSA ALMEDA FOR ALWAYS ENCOURAGING ME (ACTUALLY BUGGING ME) TO WRITE SOME MORE (ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU TOMODACHI), TO MS AVY CZARINA MACARUBBO (YOU KNOW IT ALREADY), AND TO MR. TIGER JK (DRUNKENTIGER4EVER) FOR TEACHING ME JAPANESE (LABSHUU VERY MUCH!)…**

**3… 2… 1… EXPLODE! NYAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Krrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing!

It was Hevn's cellphone. _Damn who could be calling me now? Some timing he's got! _Hevn thought as she brought out her cellphone and thankfully she put it in her bag this time and not in the space between her twin mount Everests.

"Uhm, will you excuse me for a while. I've got to take this call. Ban could you entertain Crystal for me, honey? It will only be a minute." she asked Ban, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Ban's Jagan was no match with her puppy-eyes. She just looked so cute and adorable in that mode that any man couldn't resist. Ban was a man and of course her couldn't resist her charm. Damn! Why does he always fall for the eyes! It'll be the death of him.

Ban who was enjoying everything nodded in agreement. And with that Hevn started to dash into Paul's computer room but before she could even go 3 feet away from where she was standing Ban grabbed her arm. Hevn looked at him. She had no idea why he did that but whatever it is he must've wanted something important because he looked serious.

"Huh?" was all Hevn could say

"Honey," Ban started. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss?". Ban could see Hevn freeze like ice. She wasn't expecting for that. _I got her this time _he thought evilly.

"But… but… but…" Hevn could not come up with a good excuse. She was blushing right now. Crystal was looking at her she could sense it, like waiting for them to kiss. _Why that no good bastard. I'll get back at him for this. _Hevn quickly kissed Ban's cheek and again rushed towards the computer room. But was, again, stopped by Ban.

"That's all I get?" He asked. His eyes were twinkling. "I don't get a kiss here?" he questioned pouting his lips. This made Hevn red all over. He was asking too much from her. Sure she'd kissed a lot of guys but she never dreamed of kissing Midou Ban! What will she do now?

"H-honey, w-we're I-in public. I-I don't t-think that's a g-good idea." She reasoned out. Ban pouted. Hevn looked at Crystal.

"Don't mind me! Just go on and do your thing. I'll act as if I'm invisible." Crystal said with a smile. But deep inside she was becoming jealous of Hevn. If she wasn't acting like Ms. Goody-two shoes today she'd probably snatch that chance and kissed Ban straight on the lips, inserting her playful tongue in his mouth. She grinned at the thought. It won't be long till that daydream will come true. She had a plan. Operation: Steal the Guy.

Hevn knew that she's trapped this time. Without anymore hesitations she kissed Ban… on the LIPS! It was just supposed to be a passive one but Ban deepened it. It took a long time before they finally let go of each other's lips. By the time they let go the phone had already stopped ringing. _Oh, great! All that for nothing! _She thought. But the other side of her thought that it was worth it. She never knew Ban was such an expert in kissing.

Ban licked his lips. _Sweet!_ He heard his mind say. Hevn could still feel Ban's lips on hers. She enjoyed the sensation it brought her. They looked at each other, completely forgetting that they had a guest and Paul and Ginji was there to witness the kiss.

This was torture for Crystal. She has got to figure out a way in which she would be able to do that with Ban, too, but wait! She just did! HAHAHA!. "Hey, guys! I hate to interrupt your moment but I want to tell you something." Crystal said as she forced a smile.

The two looked at her.

"Well, I was wondering… how about I take you two to our vacation house in Hawaii? Daddy has a resort there and we could stay there for a while, if you want to." She proposed.

Hevn always dreamt of having a vacation in Hawaii but she never had the chance because of work. "SURE!" she agreed, not wanting to let the opportunity slip away. Hevn's eyes were glowing as she daydreamed on what the vacation would turn out to be. There she was in the clean beaches of Hawaii, sunbathing. And at the process meeting some really hot guys and letting them put lotion over her legs and back. But the dream puffed away as a thought came into her mind. Crystal mentioned that she was taking two… that means… Ban's coming? All hopes of having a good time in Hawaii burst like a bubble. Ban would be there… and so is Crystal. There was no way she would have a good time there because of the presence of the two. She frowned at that realization. Of all the people in the world she could choose from to be her companion in her dream vacation it had to be Ban. Paul was right. She might regret this.

Ban, on the other hand, was having a dream of his own. He would be there in the beaches of Hawaii, girl-watching, and flirting with the babes. Crystal and Hevn would be there too, except that they would fight because of him all the way and he would ignore them and concentrate on the other girls. Oh, yeah! He would have a great time. But, like Hevn, a thought suddenly popped out of his brain. He was invited because Crystal thought that Hevn was his girlfriend. And in order to come along he had to pretend that he was her girlfriend. _THIS SUCKS! _He thought_ Oh, well. Might as well come along. Besides I've never been to Hawaii before._

Crystal stood there watching the two daydream. She would glance now and then at Hevn but she'd stare at Ban for a much longer time. "So?" she finally asked taking the two back to reality. Crystal smiled when she caught both of their attention.

Hevn looked at Ban. Ban gave her his usual sexy grin.

"There you have it! Count us in!" Hevn said winking at Crystal.

"We leave tomorrow then!" And with that she hugged Hevn. "We'll meet at the airport tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp." Then she dashed off.

Hevn let out a sigh of relief seeing her friend finally gone. Ban placed one arm on her shoulders, startling Hevn. He moved his head closer to Hevn's.

"See you tomorrow, honey." He whispered maniacally at her ear. Hevn froze. Ban let out a laugh and went towards the door. He stopped almost forgetting something… GINJI! He looked back at the counter and he saw Ginji sitting there looking gloomy.

"Hey Ginji!" he called out to his friend.

"Coming." Ginji said as he followed Ban out of the Cafeteria.

Ban sat on the driver's seat waiting for Ginji to take the passenger's seat. Ginji sat there with his head down. Ban noticed this.

"What's with you?" Ban asked.

"Nothing." He replied bluntly.

"C'mon Ginji! Tell me." He said to his companion, more of a command than request.

Ginji turned chibi and started to cry. "BAN! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE IN TOKYO! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU! CAN I? CAN I? CAN I? HUH? BAN? PLEASE! NATSUMI IS STILL ON HER LEAVE AND IF YOU AND HEVN-SAN WILL LEAVE TOO THEN I'D BE LEFT IN TOKYO ALONE!" he cried.

"Don't worry, there's always Paul, Kazuki, that bastard Shido, and Emishi. Then there's Madoka, Jubei, Makubex, Jackal…" At hearing Jackal's name Ginji continued to whine. He jumped into Ban's head and started pulling his hair.

"OOOOOH PLEHEAHEAHEAHEASE! LET ME COME WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ALONE WITH PAUL OR KAZUKI OR SHIDO ESPECIALLY JACKAL! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAN! HIS MERE NAME GIVES ME THE SHIHIHIHIVERS!" By now Ban was trying to get Ginji off his head. GOD! For someone who haven't eaten for days he sure was heavy.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Ban surrendered making Ginji sit back on the passenger's seat performing his "Fan Dance". "Let me paraphrase what I just said." Ginji looked at him in confusion.

"Let me see. You'll be staying here with Paul, Kazuki, that bastard Shido, and Emishi." He said trying to recall what he had said earlier. "Then there's Madoka, Jubei, Makubex, and KUROUDO AKABANE! How does that sound? Better?"

Ginji quickly jumped on Ban's head again pulling his hair harder this time making Ban yell in pain. "NO! YOU ONLY MADE IT WORSE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THAT LUNATIC ON THE LOOSE! I'M SCARED!" Ginji pleaded harder in order to convince Ban.

"GET OFF OF ME GINJI!" Ban finally got him to get off his head. "And all I thought using euphemism on such cases will help. Listen Ginji. I have to go to Hawaii so I could feed you, you little termite! You it like ten men! If I wouldn't do this you'll die with an empty stomach. Remember that I'm getting paid for pretending." He lectured him.

"Why can't I gohohohohoho? I can pretend." And with that Ginji mimicked many different characters, male or female, those that were shown on TV.

Ban only snickered seeing his friend strike some poses and act. "You really should stop watching those soap operas on TV, Ginji."

"Oh Ban! Please take me with you!" Ginji was now begging him.

"No can do." He rejected once more. "My decision is final. I promise I'll bring you home something." And with that he started the engine.

"Ban!" Ginji whined one last time before they took off.

AT HEVN'S APARTMENT

Hevn was watching a show on TV. She sat in her soft and comfy couch whit a bag of chips on hand and a can of coke on the coffee table in front of the couch. Her eyes were set on the TV but her mind drifted to somewhere else. She remembered that kiss she and Ban shared. Her mouth began to form a smile at that thought. She touched her lips with her fingers brushing them on her soft chops. Sure it wasn't her first time to kiss a guy but Ban's lips were so magical that it left her craving for more. Then that impish part of her brain conquered her mind again. _Yeah sure, like I enjoyed it. _But no matter how she denied it there was always that part of her that desired his captivating charms again and again.

Hevn looked at her cellphone, the one that started it all. She took it. "You know what?" she said talking to her cell phone. "If it wasn't for you I'd be home free by now." Then she browsed her phone book. She clicked and clicked on the down button until it reached a certain name: -:Bäń:-. She clicked the call button and her phone began to dial.

AT BAN AND GINJI'S APARTMENT

Ban just finished taking a shower when his cell phone rang. He was half naked with only a towel covering his manhood exposing his hot chest and abs (A/N: DROOL!). He picked up his phone and answered the call.

BAN: moshi moshi

HEVN: komban wa, Ban. This is Hevn.

BAN: what got into you that you suddenly called me?

HEVN: hope I'm not disturbing you or something

BAN: whoa! What did you do with the real Hevn? Where did she go? You must be an alien impersonating her.

HEVN: this is me you dumb ass!

BAN: oh! There she is! Haha! I was kidding.

HEVN: yeah right! Listen I called because

BAN: because you couldn't sleep and you want me to give you a good night kiss? Sure I'd be more than willing.

HEVN: you wish! Now shut your pie hole and let me talk! I called because I was thinking that maybe I should tell Crystal the truth and go with her alone.

BAN: why the sudden change of plans?

HEVN: well, there's not enough money in my account to pay you if it happens that this vacation is gonna take weeks or even months…

BAN: so you're worrying about my salary?

HEVN: yup!

BAN: don't worry bout that! Just give me 50,000 and I'll go on with my job as long as you'd like. You can even ask me to be your real boyfriend and it won't cost you.

HEVN: really? The 50,000 part not the being my real boyfriend part. I know you, Ban Midou! What are you planning to do?

BAN: Hey! Being with Crystal means free everything and free everything means free food, free comfy rooms, free anything!

HEVN: so what's the money for then?

BAN: do you have to know everything?

HEVN: YES! Now tell me so I could decide whether I give you the money or not

BAN: have you forgotten that I have to feed Ginji? Or are you playing dumb with me which I know sooner or later I'll lose to you because you're better at that?

HEVN: oh yeah! I FORGOT about Ginji. And excuse me! I may be dumb but I know that you're a hell lot dumber than I am Mr. Dodo Brain!

BAN: whatever.

HEVN: well, see you tomorrow. Don't be late okay? And pick me up so that Crystal won't get suspicious.

BAN: is that the only reason or are you taking advantage of the situation?

HEVN: what is this a quiz show? The answer is both! I have to go now. Get to sleep so you wouldn't be lat tomorrow.

BAN: yes MOM! Anything you say!

Ban clicked the "END CALL" button and lied down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, grinning, with his hands cushioning his head. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He had already taken his first step on Hevn. And now… It was Crystal's turn.

A/N: well? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! please? puppy eyes

AGAIN! MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND TO THOSE WHO SPENT THEIR PRECIOUS TIME READING MY STORY! TOLD YOU I'M RUNNING OUT OF WORDS! HA! I FINALLY KNOW WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE SQUEEZING THE HEAD TO AND FRO! IT'S CALLED A NOOGIE! THANKS FOR THAT! Yeah I'm kinda confused right now…. (.)

TO ROSANNA… I JUST WANNA SAY… THANKS… FOR EVERYTHING…


	4. Getting There

**CHAPTER 4: GETTING THERE**

**LOVE ME NOT**

**By: HACHiMiTSU-KAWAii**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANY GETBACKERS CHARACTER USED IN THIS FIC. THEY ALL BELONG TO… TO… TO… THE OWNER WHO REMAINS ANONYMOUS TO ME. GOMEN! I have a really bad memory! And I still do! Did I mention I'm lazy? And when I say lazy I mean SUUUPEEER LAAAZYYY!**

**A/N: HEY HEY! I'm BACK! HOORAY! IT's ALMOST SUMMER! Wait! IT IS ALREADY SUMMER! NYAHAHAHAHA! THAT MEANS SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST HERE! Uhm… GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATES!**

**DEDICATION: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL BAN X HEVN FANS OUT THERE ESPECIALLY TO THE AUTHOR OF ONE NIGHT, MZ-KITTY-KAT (GREAT STORIES!), TO MISS FAYE JASPER "AKARI" AGUDO WHO HAD BEEN VERY SUPPORTIVE OF ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, AND TO MISS CHARISSA ALMEDA FOR ALWAYS ENCOURAGING ME (ACTUALLY BUGGING ME) TO WRITE SOME MORE (ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU TOMODACHI), TO MS AVY CZARINA MACARUBBO (YOU KNOW IT ALREADY), AND TO MR. TIGER JK (DRUNKENTIGER4EVER) FOR TEACHING ME JAPANESE (LABSHUU VERY MUCH!), AND TO MY NEW FOUND FRIEND THE ANONYMOUS PINOY REVIEWER (I GET MY IDEAS FROM EVERYDAY LIFE. YOU SEE I HANG OUT WITH REALLY GOOFY PEOPLE AND THEY ALWAYS DO SOMETHING STUPID. IN THE END WE ALL END UP LAUGHING OUR GUTS OUT FOR THE SIMPLEST REASONS. HEHEHE. SALITA TAYO NG INGLES KASI PANAY TAGA IBANG BANSA TAO DITO. AHIHIHIHI… THAT'S WHERE I GET MY IDEAS)…**

**PS if you happen to encounter some incorrect grammar here please try to understand that I'm not that good in English… But I'm working on it…**

**3 2 1……..**

**LETS JAM!**

**AT HEVN'S APARTMENT**

"What's taking him so long?" Hevn exclaimed to no one in particular. She looked at her wrist watch. It was almost eight o'clock and Crystal told them to meet her at the airport at around eight o'clock sharp! Hmmm… maybe she was pulling her leg again like what she did before, arrive late. But then again, she would never kid around with something like this. The planes always take off and land on time. There's no way the planes could wait for them to get there. It's not like they're some kind of important delegates from around the world ready to attend some sort of vital conference! Hevn was infuriated, as usual.

Hevn was trying something a bit more conventional today than the usual clothes she would have on. She wore a pink off-shoulder three-fourths which extended up to her navel exposing her belly button and denim bootleg pants and a pair of rubber shoes. She was feeling kinda sporty today, although she had no idea why. Maybe it's because when she and Crystal were in high school she got used to being the spunky type and Crystal being that 'perfect girly girl' type whom all the guys only had eyes for. The nerve of those guys way back then snubbing her magnificence just like that because she was different. Hey, they can't blame Hevn. She was not just another face in the crowd, just like the old saying goes: she was "Daring to be Different".

Today felt like the previous years. It was like taking a saunter back on memory lane. But now that she's all mature and was to be considered a woman instead of a girl, the present her was somewhat diverse from the Hevn way back then. She was still spunky like she was before but she couldn't quite point out what made the difference. Did she change that much?

Aaaah… The plain Hevn. For once she was dressed in clothes that revealed the inner child that was veiled inside of her. Even with her uncomplicated outfit she still stood out from the rest of the 'Janes'. If an average entity would dress like that they wouldn't find anything remarkable about her. But Hevn wasn't average. In fact she was far more than ordinary, more like supernatural in a natural way. Some guys even mistake her for a goddess in a woman's clothing. Guys, they're all the same. They're all lame brains. Although her cleavage wasn't that perceptible the bulging of healthy breasts was still there to seize attention. With a body like hers nobody would dare call her the "Plain Jane".

She was all set. Her baggage stood alongside the doorway ready to be carried anytime now. Hevn sighed. She looked at her watch again. It's exactly eight o'clock by now. _What the hell! Might as well change and unpack now. Besides there is no way we could get there on time even if Ban would drive at maximum velocity. That Jackass. Why does he always have to spoil my fun? _she thought.

Hevn was about to go change when she heard the beetle's siren. She looked out the window. _Yup! He's here! Why only now? That asshole! If I find out he's doing this on purpose I'll kill him. _She heard a knock on the door and dashed towards it to unlock it. And there he stood giving her his best grins. Ban was wearing denim shorts that fell up to his knee and a colorful summer polo. Hevn hated the fact that he looked hot in his attire and kept insisting to herself that he wasn't that good-looking except for the muscles and his alluring manly cologne. As not to reveal what she was thinking right now she decided to divert her attention to something that didn't involve Ban being damn sizzling hot.

"And you still had the guts to smile at me." She managed to say to the man standing at her doorway with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Hey, I came here as fast as I could." Ban reasoned out.

"Oh no. Not another one of your lame excuses again. Could you do me a favor? Spare me!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who made you my grandma? Come to think of it you remind me of her, that very same way she used to nag me around, and… the… wrinkles…" telling her that earned him a punch on the head.

Hevn was controlling her anger. This guy's hopeless!

"Oist!" Ban said rubbing the sore part of his head. "Let's get going. Crystal probably is waiting for us now."

"Waiting? Yeah right! Have you seen the time? It's past eight!" she exclaimed at him.

"What's your point?" he asked having no idea about where she was leading to.

"Hello? The plane must've left by the time we get there! Now tell me who's the dumb one?"

"Not to worry, my love" he said teasingly. "We can get there anytime y'know. Oh wait! That's right you don't know anything about it!"

Hevn was confused. What is this saying? He must've cracked! "What are you talking about dummy?"

"That's for me to know…" He went to where her luggage were and carried them. He took one last look at Hevn. "and for you to find out." And at that he went out to put her carriage on the trunk. (A/N: do beetle cars have trunks?).

Hevn stood there staring at the doorway where that nitwit went out of trying to figure out what her spike-haired comrade was up to. And after coming up with nothing she gave up and headed towards the beetle. She didn't wait for Ban to open the door for her anymore. Instead she settled herself on the passenger's seat of the car. Ban, too, settled himself on the driver's seat.

"You ready?" Ban asked her lady companion. Hevn just nodded, keeping her mouth shut as not to start a fight with him again. Ban smiled at her. She had an eyebrow up. _His definitely up to something. And I have a bad feeling about it, too. _she thought. Ban looked at her one last time and started the engine and they were off.

The airport wasn't that far but because of heavy traffic it was going to take hours before they get there. The two was silent. The beeping of car horns and the hums of the car engines were the only noises that can be heard from inside the car. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation. Hevn didn't feel like fighting and Ban… well… let's just say Ban was somehow behaved yet was being mischievous at the same time. He would glance at Hevn every now and then when she's not looking. He couldn't help glancing at her every time he had the opportunity to. She was different today, he knew. _She looks younger. _Ban thought. _Maybe it's the dress. Hmmm… maybe. She's not at all vulgar at the moment… I wonder why. Should I ask her? I am curious, am I not? On second thought I should leave her alone for now and save the laughs for later. But she's too damn mysterious to ignore. Then again what if… _Ban kept fighting with his thoughts for some time until he came up with his decision… He'll take the risk on asking her why she was dressed like that even if it was to annoy Hevn. But before he could say anything the two heard a snore coming from the back. Hevn turned her head to look at who or what was making that noise and saw nothing. Ban stayed focused on the road.

"Ban, did you hear that? What was it?" Hevn asked Ban a bit scared by now. She didn't like situations like this. She never did even as a little child. She always hid in her blanket whenever she would hear strange noises. Eerie situations just made her quivery and have Goosebumps. Yeah, she could deal with gun fights, fist fights, any fights but this was the one thing she was most likely to be afraid of. Now frightened, she went near Ban and put her arm around his not minding if what she did was embarrassing. Ban, in contrast, was hiding his blush. He loved how she would hug his arm like that for he could feel the softness of Hevn's bosom and right now he was loving it. But her hug turned into a grip and she was hurting Ban now. So it left him no choice but to tell her the truth... and let Hevn release her tight grip on his arm, not to mention those boobies.

"Relax! It's just Ginji." Ban said calming her down. She gradually let go of Ban's limb and went back to her seat, blushing.

"W-what's he doing here?" She asked Ban nervously. She just looked at her shoes not wanting to set her eyes on Ban not after what she did.

"Oh, Ginji?" Ban asked reassuringly. "He's here to drive the car home after we get there. Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. He didn't get enough sleep last night cause of his whining."

"Whining? Why was he whining? Did you lock him in the closet again?" Hevn said turning to Ban with a bit of anger on her face. She had the guts to gaze at him now cause she wasn't blushing anymore.

"He's lucky I didn't! He was trying to convince me to letting him come with us to Hawaii." Ban giggled a little at how absurd the reason was.

"Oww… poor thing!" Hevn commented. She tried to look at the boy that was sleeping at the back. Ginji wasn't sleeping on the car seat anymore, he was now sleeping at the car floor. She positioned herself on her seat once more and continued being bored. She shifted her gaze to the car radio.

"Mind if I listen for some tunes for a while?" she asked Ban.

"Sure!" Ban replied and continued concentrating on his driving.

Hevn turned the radio on and the dj was playing a Tamura Naomi song entitled "Yuragu Koto Nai Ai". She sang along being a fan of the singer. Ban, too, found himself in a duet with Hevn. All the way to the airport they were singing whatever song the dj was playing to reduce the boredom that had started to build up from some time earlier. Both would pretend that they were some kind of Hollywood singing stars in concert. Hevn brought out her cell phone and pretended it was her microphone and Ban was head-banging pretending that he was strumming an electric guitar like one of those heavy metal rock bands. The two were singing really loud that they both woke up the snoring Ginji in the back of the car.

"Hey guys… wat ar yu dooin…" Ginji asked half awake. He was scratching his head trying to come up with a good explanation on what was going on with his best friend and their chuukaiya.

"Come on Ginji join the fun!" Hevn exclaimed in the middle of her singing, or better yet, her screaming.

Ginji blinked. Blinked. And blinked again. He yawned. And blinked himself back to sleep. (o.0) It's just like Ginji to fall asleep that easily. They were just a kilometer away from their destination. Ban turned down the radio and Hevn started to fix herself up. They looked at each other and both gave out a giggle.

"Well, here we are!" Ban exclaimed with a sigh as he jerked the hand break and pulled them to a stop in front of the airport. Ban turned his head.

"Hora! Ginji! Wake up! We're here!" Ban yelled.

"WaaAHAAAAaaaaaAaAAaAAAaaaAAaaAAAAa!" Ginji cried. "What time is it?" he asked while rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"It's time for you to take over and time for us to leave!" Ban said while taking of his seatbelts to get out of the car. Hevn has already gone out and was waiting for Ban to carry their luggage.

When Ginji finally realized that the two was about to leave he turned chibi and quickly got out of the car and swiftly jumped on Ban's head pulling his hair and crying at the same time.

"BAN! OH BAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! LET ME COME WITH YOU! COME ON! BAN! I WANNA COME! I WANNA COME!" Ginji bawled real loud catching the passers-by's attentions.

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE GINJI GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" Ban yelled while trying to get Ginji away from his now aching head. Fortunately Ginji let go and proceeded to Hevn. But before he could get any closer to the woman he was halted by her hand, trying to push him away.

"Don't even think about it, Ginji!" Hevn said as she gave him an evil glare that even Ban would be scared of. Ginji kneeled in front of their mediator.

"Please…" he begged her with his puppy eyes.

Hevn couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend. She bit her lower lip. Then she looked at Ban questioningly. Ban looked back and sighed. He looked at her again and still met the same inquiring look. He shrugged and carried their luggage to have it be loaded on a cart so that it would be easier for them to move it afterwards. He went back and stood beside Hevn.

"Let's go?" he said to Hevn, more of a question than a statement. He turned around not wanting to see Ginji at the moment. They haven't even left and he's already feeling sorry for him.

"Just a sec!" Hevn said to Ban. Then she turned towards Ginji's direction. She kneeled down in front of him.

"Don't worry Ginji. We won't be there long, okay?" she assured him. Then to Ginji's and Ban's surprise Hevn gave Ginji a goodbye kiss on the cheeks. That left Ginji blushing and totally losing control. Ban on the other hand was feeling a bit jealous on how his pretend girlfriend acted with his confidant. _What are you thinking Ban? She's not your real girlfriend! You've got to put in mind that it's all part of the game so it's either you play along or you scram! Besides you've got the upper hand here. You've already kissed her on the lips. And one more thing, THIS IS HEVN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE YOU NINCOMPOOP! _He heard his mind say. _Who are you calling a nincompoop? You dimwit! You are, imbecile! Why I oughta! _He found himself disputing with his own mind. He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that the voice of Hevn scared him half to death.

"Ban! Let's get going!" Hevn said in a cheerful tone.

"Woman! Don't scare me like that!" Ban said or rather shouted at her. Ban went towards the entrance and Hevn followed.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" she asked herself in a whisper.

After some time, Ban was tired walking the wideness of the airport and decided to sit down for a while. He heaved a sigh as he brought out his cell phone. Hevn just looked at him, puzzled. She, too, sat down in defeat. Her feet were killing her! She wasn't used to wearing rubber shoes. Talk about a mixed up world.

"So… what do we do now?" she asked her 'boyfriend'.

Ban showed her his cell phone and grinned.

"So now… we call her!" he said as he dialed Crystal's number.

Hevn sat there confused. Where the hell did he get her number? Has he been sneaking in her phone again!

"Where'd you get her number?" she asked Ban.

Ban just smiled and said "It's a secret." With that he put the phone on his ear. Hevn just sat there, totally clueless of what was going on.

"Moshi-moshi… Hey!… We're here, in the airport taking a rest on one of the benches… yeah… uh-uh… she's here… it's not hard to spot us… okay… okay… we'll wait for you… ja ne." Ban put his cell phone back into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he was saving for later. Hevn gave him a 'this-is-a-no-smoking-zone-so-you-better-hide-that-cigar-of-yours-if-you-don't-want-me-to-grab-it-away-from-you' stare. Ban got the message and decided to put it away.

"What did she say?" Hevn asked.

"She's on her way." Ban replied.

"Just as I thought! Late as usual." Hevn remarked. "Aaah… the last time I went here is when I was twelve years old… still young and innocent."

Ban looked at her… "Twelve?" he asked.

"Yup! I went to Japan then with my uncle." She said with a smile as she mused over the memories of her first trip to Japan.

"Where did you come from then? Are you really Japanese?" Ban asked starting to cogitate about what she was telling him.

"We came from Germany that time. Actually I'm one fourth German one fourth English and half American." She said with a snigger. Ban looked at her confused. "My mother is half German and half English and my father as I was told so is an American."

"Was told so?" Ban asked not knowing what she meant by that.

"I didn't know my father. My mom just told me that to satisfy my curiosity then. I didn't actually believe her, though." Hevn informed.

"I didn't know you're life was like that. So why choose Japan among all the places you could be in the world?" Ban was somehow interested with her life. He wanted to get to know her even more and unveil the mysteries of her life she kept well hidden from them after all these times.

Hevn looked at her and started to smile. Ban was baffled.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" He asked Hevn as he started to wipe his face with his bare hands to clear his face of any dirt if ever there was anything on him.

"No. It's nothing. It just amazes me how you're interested to knowing my life." She explained.

"Well…" he started to blush. He himself didn't know why he was asking those silly questions.

"Hey! Crystal's here!" she exclaimed as she waved a hand over to the direction of the girl who was wearing an avocado colored halter summer dress. Crystal saw them and dashed off to their direction.

"Hi! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" _Especially you Mr. Ban Midou _she thought. "You two ready to go?"

"All geared up!" Hevn joked. And they started on their way towards the ticket counter.

"Hi! I've reserved for a private Jet." She told the lady in the counter.

"Just a sec." The lady said as she dialed the telephone to go check if there were any reservations.

Hevn looked at Ban who was grinning sheepishly in one corner. "You didn't tell me!" she whispered. Ban just scratched his head not knowing what to do.

"Oh! There's a reservation for Miss Caroline Samuels!" the lady told us.

"That's me!" crystal exclaimed as she handed her an ID.

"Caroline Samuels? The daughter of the famous multimillionaire?" the lady asked.

"Actually it's billionaire." Crystal corrected, leaving Hevn with a sweat drop.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Samuels! Please proceed to departure lounge number 21. You'll be taking of in flight 2946. Thank you for choosing Nippon Airlines to take you to where you desire to go. Enjoy your ride!" the lady said as she bowed down to express gratitude.

They went to their departure lounge. Ban pushed the cart of his and Hevn's luggage and Crystal's was carried by two men. They were making a statement through out the airport because of Crystal's macho body guards. Crystal seems to enjoy the attention but Hevn was feeling a bit awkward about the situation. She wasn't used to attracting attention as much as this. Sure she'd catch attention wherever she went but it wasn't that much compared to the attention people were giving them right now because of Crystal. People would turn their heads to look at who the people were and some people even murmured something about them. It's natural for people to notice Crystal because she's a model but Hevn felt like they were treating her like a maid or something.

Finally they reached "departure lounge #21" and not long they loaded the plane.

Hevn and Ban was amazed at how the inside of the plane looked. Both new it was going to be a luxurious trip, a trip that they thought would only exist as a dream.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit low class. Daddy's using the family plane so we're stuck with this one. Hopefully, it will do." Crystal said.

"Are you kidding? This… This is great!" Hevn exclaimed. Ban nodded in agreement to her lady companion.

"Let's settle in so that we can take off, okay?" Crystal said.

The three, together with all of Crystal's bodyguards boarded the plane and they were off. Ban didn't expect this much from just a simple vacation to Hawaii. He doubted if he would ever get bored during their luxurious vacation. It was far much better than what he's expected. It was all along perfect… perfect for him… and perfect for his little game of flirting.

**  
FINALLY! AGAIN! I'VE UPDATED! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE YOU GUYS… I LOST TRACK OF TIME CAUSE OF OUR SUMMER GIMMICKS. HEHEHE… ANYWAYS TUNE IN NEXT TIME ALTHOUGH I'M COMPLETELY CLUELESS OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM NEXT TIME. HOHOHO! SEE YA!**

**(PLAYS AARON CARTER'S SONG… SUMMERTIME! EVERYBODY'S HYPED TO FEEL THE VIBE! DRINKS ARE IN THE COOLER CHILLED ON ICE. LAY BACK AND UNWIND CAUSE NOTHING ELSE MATTERS FOR THE SUMMERTIME!)**


	5. Altophobia

**CHAPTER 5: ALTOPHOBIA**

**By: HACHiMiTSU-KAWAii**

**Disclaimers: You get the idea…**

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM! It's me again! Sorry for the very, very late update! I was so caught up with my summer vacation that I didn't notice time pass by… hehehe… My good news? I BOUGHT COBWOY BEBOP AND WITCH HUNTER ROBIN CD's! I was supposed to buy the Get Backers CD collection but I ran out of money… sigh… Why does this keep happening to me! OH! And before I forget, I would like to thank all those people who reviewed! I forgot to thank them last time… My mind is not working properly, as always, and I often forget things… HOHOHO! Well? Shall we get on with the story? Ehem…**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to ALL BAN X HEVN FANS out there, to my fave author MZ-KITTY-KAT, to my friends Faye-faye, Cha-cha, and Ju-ju, to my FILIPINO reviewers (MGA KABABAYAN! NOYPI DA BEST!), to Bado-san, and to Mr. Tiger JK…**

**PS if you happen to encounter some incorrect grammar here please try to understand that I'm not that good in English… I get confused often…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**LET's JAM!**

I THINK I'M GONNA TRY FOR THAT POV TYPE OF WHATEVER IT IS… HOPE IT TURNS OUT GOOD… BAN's POV 

_Wow! I never knew that this was possible. I mean, having a vacation in Hawaii with the daughter of the richest man in the world and a very sexy, and at the same time obnoxious pretend girlfriend. This is great! I get to have all things for free without even working for it! Pinch me I must be dreaming!_ I thought as I slowly entered the humongous plane with Hevn beside me. I looked around the inside of the Jet to get used to where things are: where the bathroom is located, where I would be sitting in, and things like that… Finally, Crystal directed us to where we would be sitting, my 'girlfriend' beside me of course. We settled in.

After some emergency and safety tips from the stewardess we ate our snacks and carried on with completely updating each other about our current lives. Although I felt OP because Hevn and Crystal would do all the talking and I would sometimes cut in, I still found a way to entertain myself thanks to the laptop that was assembled in front of my seat. I browsed for something to play and after a few minutes I was in the world of video gaming. Unfortunately, not long after I started my game we heard a voice which seemed to belong to the pilot. I was somehow relieved to hear his rather monotonous voice. Yup! I am definitely excited, no doubt about that. Actually I can feel my heart pumping really hard as if it was about to pop out from me anytime now.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be leaving in about ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts in time for the take off to avoid any accidents. Thank you and good day." We heard him say on the speaker. We did as he ordered and fastened our seatbelts. As stubborn as I am, I decided to follow him, not that I'm being too cautious and all but because I didn't want anything to ruin this vacation. I know I'm that type of guy who seldom gets hurt that easily but, hey, you'll never know what's in for you in the next minute or so.

Hevn and Crystal went on with their conversation and I went back to playing my interrupted game. And just like the captain said we were off after 10 minutes.

I felt scared during the take off. I've never told anyone about this, not even Ginji, but I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!

I couldn't continue my game anymore since I felt nauseous. I wanted to puke but in respect to the two beautiful ladies on my right, one much, much richer than the other, I kept everything in. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I removed my seatbelts and ran as fast as I could towards the bathroom, leaving a confused Hevn and Crystal.

END OF BAN's POV HEVN's POV 

We were off. I decided to catch up with Crystal's current life so I started a conversation with her. And as usual she was doing all the talking leaving me to listen to her blabbing. We were cut off by Ban when he suddenly stood up and ran towards the bathroom. HE'S MY HERO! Thank God! I was starting to feel sleepy with all of Crystal's stories about her life, of course.

"What's wrong with him?" I unconsciously blurted out, shocked by Ban's course of action.

"I'll go check on him." Crystal offered already pulling her seatbelts apart.

"NO!" I exclaimed before she could actually go after him. I also pulled my seatbelts apart and stood up. I looked at Crystal. "I'll go check on him.** He IS my boyfriend"** I stressed out putting another point on the scoreboard for me. Half of my mind was laughing hysterically as I caught a glimpse of Crystal's reaction to what I said. For the first time, I saw her actually get hurt with what I said! Well what do you know… She is human after all! The other half? I found myself actually worrying about Ban more than I would normally do. I rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I knocked three times, but there was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I was beginning to really get worried.

"Ban! It's me! Hevn! Are you alright, honey?" I said in a sweet tone. Still, there was no answer.

"BAN! HONEY! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" I pleaded as I pounded on the door. The door slightly opened and I pushed it to fully open wide. I was shocked to see Ban, all pale and weak. I wanted to laugh seeing him like this but I didn't because besides him looking ridiculous my body had a mind of its own and I was forced to be caring because of how vulnerable he was right then. I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I could tell that it wasn't any ordinary plane comfort room. The room was wide and when you're in it you feel like your still stuck on the ground but in reality you're miles away from the earth's surface.

"Ban, what's wrong with you. You don't look, okay." I told him, worried. He didn't speak and instead he ran towards the sink and there he was vomiting already. I felt pity for him, seeing him like this is unusual since he rarely gets sick. I don't know what got into me but I found myself beside him in the sink patting his back lightly. Well, maybe I was just concerned about his well being.

Ban lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror. I was surprised when he ironically grinned.

"I know what you're thinking." He said looking at my image reflected on the mirror. I stood there bamboozled. To be honest I didn't exactly get what he meant by that so I just kept my mouth shut. He took my silence as a gesture that he should continue what he was saying. "You think I look ridiculous and you're trying your best not to laugh right now."

How could he have possibly read my mind? "Oh, so you're psychic? I'm kidding. What's the matter with you? Feeling nauseous?" I asked him.

"Yeah… Hevn… I… Can you keep a secret?" Ban asked looking innocently at me. Oooooooooh… I knew then that this was going to be interesting. I giggled at that thought.

"Of course… you can trust me."

"I'm a little doubtful about that" he said with a wide grin, the widest grin he could possibly make. And at lighting speed I punched his head. How dare he! Do I look like a traitor? I was about to speak when he puked again and so all my anger vanished and I found myself babying him. This is not happening! Me? Babying him? I'm too good for that job. And after a while of puking and patting I let him rest on the couch that was placed near the bathroom entrance and let him use my lap as his pillow. That's right! His pillow! It's the least I could do, instead of standing around doing nothing to help. Although his eyes were closed I could sense that he was still awake. Afraid to distract him, I refrained from making too much movements. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He's like a baby, so innocent and pure when he's like that even though when he's awake he acts like shit. Baby… Baby Ban… sounds nice… I wonder what he looked like when he was young. He never tells me anything about himself and I doubt if Ginji knows a thing or two about his past. His past… Is it as horrible as Ginji's? Even his so-called best friend doesn't know him that well. Well, maybe Ginji knows a thing or two about him but not much. How mysterious can a guy be?

I watched him as he squirmed a little positioning himself into a more comfortable position. His muscular chest falling and rising as he breathes. His eyes shut hiding those pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. I adore those eyes of his. They're two pools of blue filled with magic stardust… and when you stare at them you find yourself hypnotized by his liquefying gaze. I unconsciously brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face. And what surprised me most was when he suddenly started to talk.

"You know what? You remind me of my mother." He told me.

"Oh yeah? Then You must've had a beautiful mother." I smiled at him although I knew from the start that he couldn't possibly see it. My smile faded away when I saw a frown pasted on his face. It broke my heart for some reasons I didn't know to see him so lonely.

"My mother… My mother… never liked me." He said in a low and sad tone. He started to slowly open his eyes and I met his lonely gaze. I wanted to comfort him at that point. But I guess my stupid pride took the better of me.

"May I ask why?" I asked him matching the softness of his voice.

"My eyes…" I was shocked by his answer. Those eyes… those magnificent eyes… no matter how pleasing and magical they may appear… it was the reason why his mother didn't like him. I never knew it hid a forlorn tale.

"You have beautiful eyes, Ban. Has anyone ever told you that?" I told him reassuringly.

"Ginji did. So did Yamato and Himiko… and Natsumi, Paul. My grandmother used to tell me that too. But it's nice to hear it from you." He smiled at me ever so sweetly. I smiled back. Is this real? His voice which was a nuisance back in Japan was suddenly music to my ears.

"Then why do you despise them?"

"These… these were the reasons why… why my mother disowned me." Disown… a very wounding word for a person, especially when that person is a little boy searching for comfort in her mother's arm but his mother wouldn't let him.

"Disowned you?" I asked to be sure that I heard it right.

"When I was a little boy I used to get beaten up all the time."

"I'm… really sorry to hear that." I don't know whether he was telling the truth or everything is just an act but somehow his story drove me to a point where water started to gather in my eyes and blur my vision.

"I've never told anyone about this but… I'm scared of heights." He became silent. And afterwards he started again.

"Mom, used to threaten me whenever I wouldn't follow her that she would push me at the top of the building so that I'd land real hard on the ground and die. At some point she really wanted to do it but I guess her conscience took the better of her. And instead of doing that she just locked me in a closet. Hnn… I was lucky"

"That's awful!" I commented. Really… every human being even the most stubborn kind needs love. This is too much.

"She treated me like an animal. And one time when I finally couldn't take it anymore I just looked at her straight in the eyes and I didn't realize that I've already used the Jagan on her. I inherited the jagan from my dad. We were warned then but we didn't put that much interest on it. When she was finally out of her nightmare and back to actuality she didn't even want to be near me anymore. And… and no matter how much I apologized and told her that I love her she wouldn't listen. Instead she kept insisting that I wasn't her son."

"Your dad?"

"My dad… died when I was two… He was killed in a car accident and since then my mom was always in grief."

"Oh…"

"And you know what's worse?"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"She… My mother called me Satan's child."

And at that very same moment I hugged him just like a mother would to her son. I wanted to ease his pain. I never knew that his past was something as bad as this.

"Then… if you let me… I'll be your mother for a while…"

"I don't mind at all…" He snuggled closer to me.

"It's okay, Ban. I'm here for you. I won't treat you like she did. I promise. I would never hurt you."

Ban is strong but still, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Yes, I was deprived of a father at birth but my mother raised me with her heart and soul. That's why having her to be my mom is more than enough for me. Slowly, like the sunrise and the sunset, the real Ban Midou was starting to come out from his thick shell.

Ban was the first one to brake the hug. He sat up and fixed himself. I just looked at him dumbfounded by what he had revealed earlier.

"Let's get back to our seats. Crystal is probably worried." He said as he went towards the door.

"It would take a miracle to finally get her to worry about somebody." I said as I let out a smirk. He giggled. I did too. Ban turned around to face me. He extended his hand at me.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he cordially asked, smiling. I accepted his hand with a smile and he pulled me up so that I could stand. I wrapped my arms around his arm and we started our way back to our proper seat.

At last we were seated again. And after a while of convincing Crystal that Ban was okay Ban whispered something to me.

"You promised not to tell." He reminded.

"I promise." I replied, crossing my heart and putting my right hand up.

"Good." He said and went back to his video game. I think he enjoyed his game this time because he had finally let something that was bothering him loose, even though it was just a small part of him that he had set free.

END OF HEVN's POV 

Everything was going smoothly, Ban with his game, Hevn and Crystal with their chatting. The three thought nothing else would go wrong… but I proved them wrong! NYAHAHAHAHA! Ehem… hohoho…

Crystal's and Hevn's conversation was interrupted by the ringing of someone's cell phone. Crystal quickly brought out her phone to answer her awaiting call. It was her dad calling. She knew for she could see the word "Daddy" blinking on her cell phone screen. Hastily, she pressed the receive call button.

"Hello daddy!" she answered in the sweetest way she could. _Kiss up!_ Hevn thought as she secretly listened to the father-daughter conversation that was taking place.

"Oh, nothing. My friends and I are on our way to Hawaii and… oh… but why? Does it have to be now? No… Yes… Okay daddy… anything for you. Bye-bye! I love you! Kiss kiss…" Crystal hung up. Hevn had no idea what the conversation was all about even though she was eavesdropping. One thought occurred on her head… There's a change of plan.

"Hevn, I'll just go talk to Mr. Pilot about some stuff okay?" Crystal excused herself and stood up to go to the cockpit. She didn't wait for Hevn to say anything anymore.

Again, the two were left alone. Hevn looked at Ban and then to the laptop screen. Ban seems to be enjoying himself. Hevn was starting to get bored so she thought of a great way to entertain herself while Crystal was busy with something else. She turned on her laptop and joined Ban's game.

"Can I?" she asked him.

"Sure thing. But don't blame me if you cry because you lost." Ban joked.

"Feeling! Bring it on…" Hevn squished her balled hands and it made a crackling noise. Ban stopped his game and put it on two player mode and the two was lost in the digital world.

AFTER 30 MINUTES…

Crystal returned to a bickering Ban and Hevn. The two seemed to be having fun. Crystal was starting to become jealous of them again. Oh, how she wanted Ban so much. It just makes her want to become a fiend for Hevn.

"What did I miss?" Crystal interrupted.

Hevn who was laughing hard awhile ago straightened up. "Not much" was her answer. In her head was the chibi Hevn again and the chibi Crystal with the scoreboard. Chibi Hevn puts a point on hers, laughing evilly while chibi Crystal cries with jealousy.

"Well then" Crystal said while fixing herself as she sat down on the chair beside Hevn's. "I think I should tell you the news now."

Ban and Hevn grew serious as Crystal slowly but carefully told them the news.

"You see daddy called awhile ago and he was asking me to help him fix a minor problem in our company branch in the Philippines since there seems to be some political scandal going on there. Daddy feels that I should go check just in case. I also received a call from my manager and she was asking if I could go to Manila to have a photo shoot for the new releases of "FAD". What I'm trying to say is that we have a change of plans…"

The two was quietly listening to every word Crystal had said.

"The thing is… instead of having a vacation in Hawaii we'll party in the Philippines. Is that okay with you?" Crystal looked at them. Both were still quiet.

"That's okay… as long as we're on vacation…" Ban answered. Hevn looked at him with a questioning gaze. Ban shrugged.

"Great! I'll contact my friend there to meet you. We have a rest house in a place called Tuguegarao and you could stay there for a while. You'll appreciate it there. Our house is on the country part of the province. Instead of going to the beach let's enjoy the peacefulness of the country for a while. Try new things… you'll just never know…"

_Country? God I miss my home… We used to live in the country too… _Hevn reminisced.

Everybody was finally okay with the idea of staying in the Philippines instead of Hawaii.

AFTER HOW MANY HOURS…

"This is your captain speaking. Please put on your seatbelts and prepare to land anytime soon." The pilot said in his usual monotonous voice. It irritated the hell out of Ban but still he managed to keep his cool. They did what they were asked to do and in no time they were on land again. Ban and Hevn were surprised when they glanced out the window. It was a different kind of airport. Unlike the airport back in Japan, it was rather small and a bit low-tech. But when they stepped out of the stuffy plane they were riding on just minutes before, they were relieved to smell the freshness of the country. It wasn't as bad as they thought. In fact, it was better. After they got their luggage they proceeded to a small store beside a nearby tree. It wasn't that much of a place but it was enough. They ordered their snacks while Crystal excused herself to go and call their guide for the whole vacation. And later she joined the two.

After eating Crystal excused herself again. "Hey, if you don't mind I have to go now. I'm going to Manila for my photo shoot. But don't worry I'll be back in a couple of days… or weeks maybe…"

"S-sure… Happy trip!" Hevn assured.

"By the way, my friend is on her way to come and pick you up. Do feel at home, okay?" and with that she was off. All the two could do was watch her leave in her private plane.

"So… What do we do now?" Hevn asked.

"I don't know… Suddenly I'm regretting that I ever agreed to come with you on a supposed to be vacation in Hawaii not in… in.. Tug… whatever the name is… Damn it! Can you please tell me… HOW DID I END UP GETTING STUCK IN A PLACE CALLED T… FUCK! I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE NAME!" Ban exclaimed in his usual cantankerous tone earning stares from the old lady managing the store and some other customers.

"It's TUGUEGARAO" Hevn cleared as she took a sip from her bottle of ice cold sprite.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ban asked. Hevn pointed to a billboard. It said: "TUGUEGARAO CITY AIRPORT, PENGUE".

"It's called reading."

"So I didn't see that. BUT THAT DOESN'T REMOVE THE FACT THAT WE'RE STUCK HERE IN A PLACE COMPLETELY FOREIGN TO US!"

"Will you just relax, Ban. That's why we're called Foreigners, get it? Tone down will you? There're children over there… they'll hear you cursing." Hevn told him. He was raging mad, regretting everything, cursing the place, and getting irritated by Hevn's bossy tone.

"Tone down? Dammit! They don't even understand a word I'm saying!" Ban commented.

"You're scaring them." Hevn said calmly, which really irritated Ban to a point where he's about to blow up.

Ban sighed in defeat. "You're hopeless." Ban said and went on finishing his unfinished food, a half filled bottle of coke and an almost finished bag of "Oishii" prawn sticks. Hevn was finished and was waiting for Ban. Not soon, a white crosswind van parked in front of the store. A girl went out of it. The two also turned their heads to look at their guide. Upon seeing each other all were wide eyed…

"YOU!" They all cried in unison.

**A/N: Well? Wadya think? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I REALLY AM GRATEFUL! MARAMING SALAMAT PO! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! GRACIAS AMIGO! Who's the girl that is to be their guide? Got an idea? Want a clue? I don't know who… hehehe… actually, I know who she is… but I don't think that it's a great idea to reveal her true identity now… Be patient my children and you shall see… Stay tuned for the next chappie! WOW! THAT RHYMED! I really hope you enjoyed this one… RR! By the way… Altophobia (I think) is the fear of heights… that's what I've been told though… BABUSH! Isn't it ironic… it's like rain on your wedding day. It's a free ride when you've already paid. It's a good advice that you just couldn't take. And who would have thought, it figures… LOVE THAT SONG! YA SEE!**


End file.
